Branded
by Patchfire
Summary: Part II of III in "Marked, Branded, Seared" triology. Harry/Ron slash. Birthdays, Muggle London, tattoos. **Re-loaded on 5/15 for better formatting & readability**


_Author's Note: This is the second part of the Marked, Branded, Seared' trilogy (well, it's a trilogy of sorts). Still in first person, this takes place between sixth and seventh years; Marked' was near the end of the sixth year. Standard disclaimer, I own nothing. Standard warning, this is slash. _  
  
  
  
I will turn seventeen tomorrow. I am walking around the lake at Hogwarts, Ron by my side. I haven't left the grounds in so long that I don't know that I would recognize the outside world. That is my birthday wish; to go out into the world, just for a few hours. Ron and I are talking companionably, flitting from topic to topic, asking and answering random questions.  
  
Okay, so if you had to pick between a tattoo and an earring, which would you choose? This is Ron's latest question.   
  
I smile. Tattoo, of course.  
  
The conversation moves to other things. On August 1st, the day after my birthday, we will be trying our Animagi transformations for the first time. I had been right; the summer transfiguration lessons were concentrated solely on becoming Animagi. Ron's mother had finally relented and let him stay, so after exams, we had waved good-bye to Hermione, Ginny, and all our other friends, and returned to Gryffindor Tower, where we scoured the dormitory for any possible eavesdropping or spying charms. When our Charms lessons resumed the next day, we asked Professor Flitwick about them. He gave us examples of how to perform them, how to identify them, how to break them, and how to feed them false information. There was no homework, since these are technically enrichment classes, but we went to our dorm immediately and made sure again that there were no charms on our dorm. We added blocking charms that he had also shown us, and then, finally satisfied, collapsed onto Ron's bed, together. Unbelievably together and no one to notice.  
  
I wake up in Ron's arms on July 31st, and I see his face grinning at me. Happy Birthday, Harry! he cried. I nearly cry from happiness. I've always been alone on my birthday before; now I'm not only alone, I'm with the man I love. Look! Presents! he shouts. Just like Christmas!  
  
I sit up and allow him to pile them on me. I open them up, one by one, savoring the time together with him like this. The first present is from Hermione. It's a book, of course, but a rather practical one at that. _An Animagi Guide to Great Britain_ reads the title. I smile appreciatively and pick up the next one. The card is in Remus' handwriting. Things were cool between us for several weeks, but finally we reconciled just a couple of weeks before. I open the box appreciatively. New Muggle clothes, in my own size, not Dudley's. I'd been meaning to get some since the previous summer. Now, finally, I have some. I open Sirius' present then, and am shocked when I read the document. It's a pardon. Sirius was pardoned the day before! Behind that was another form. We hereby grant sole guardianship of Harry Potter to Mr. Sirius Black.... There's a final piece of parchment. I know it's too little, too late, but at least we're legal now. I'll see you _soon_. Love, Sirius. I smile happily and hand the wad of parchment to Ron, who reads it and then looks at me, eyes watering. He hugs me tightly then, and I remember for about the five hundred thousandth time how lucky I am to have him.  
  
Finally, I reach the end of the pile, and all that is left is an envelope with my name on it. I'd recognize the writing anywhere; it belongs to the beautiful man in whose arms I sit. I smile back at him curiously and open it, unfolding a letter as I read it.  
  
_Dear one,  
  
I know how much you've been dying to leave the castle grounds. I also know how that no where in the wizarding world is really safe. That's why I've arranged for us to Port Key to Muggle London for the day. We're going to run around, eat, have fun, and generally act like normal teenagers, just for one day. We'll disguise ourselves as well, so we can actually be... well, be, just for once. And there's still one more surprise waiting in Muggle London!  
  
I Love You,  
  
Tiger  
  
_  
I glance at him, not daring to believe it. He nods, grinning enthusiastically. I can't believe it! I hop out of bed and run to the shower. I get out quickly and dress in the new Muggle clothes that Remus got me. Ron smiles, watching me. Then I thought occurs to me. What about classes?  
  
All taken care of, Ron responds with a wave and a laugh. God, I love him so much, I think to myself.  
  
After a quick breakfast, we hurry to Dumbledore's office, where he gives us the Port Key, then leaves. Before it leaves, however, we hurriedly disguise ourselves, and then, with a jerk, we find ourselves there. In Muggle London.  
  
I am amazed, and Ron is too. We pull out maps to the Underground and navigate our way downtown. I want to do some shopping, and Ron snickers. I frown at him before laughing. It _ is _rather cliché. We run around the city, holding hands all day, kissing whenever we want to, eating at fine restaurants, and then finally we end up at a tiny store. Tattoos. I turn to look at Ron and he grins.  
  
I know that marking each other with bruises isn't such a good idea – or at least, we found that out – but I thought, well, a tattoo, that can be hidden, and it's not quite as obvious.  
  
I raise my eyebrow. I'm still a little confused, even though I'm grinning madly.  
  
I... I thought I could get a wolf, and you could get a tiger. My grin grows bigger.  
  
  
  
Ron frowns, and I know he hasn't decided; he's conflicted over several choices. We stop and talk about it for a long period of time before we enter the tiny place, grinning, to get our tattoos. No one knows about the Animagi but us and Professor Dumbledore, and he's not likely to see us without shirts on. We've gotten them on our upper left arms; left is the side of the heart. No one else will know what they mean, as we're not supposed to tell about being Animagi. The advantage is lost, Dumbledore said. As I've mentioned before, I no longer trust Dumbledore implicitly, as I once did. But I trust him here, at least, and so does Ron.   
  
We return to Hogwarts after dinner, change from our disguises, put away the things we bought, and fall into bed. Tonight it's mine. Ron and I make love, passionate love, and forget about everything, just for one day.  
  
  
We should have known, after the bite incident, just what a bad idea the tattoos were. It started when Dumbledore passed along a message for me to go to Remus' apartments at midnight on the fifth. Our tattoos were finally healed and we were both rather proud of them, so we had worn sleeveless cotton tanks and pajama pants that night. I took off with the same outfit on, not thinking about the tiger on my tricep. I knocked on Remus' door and it swung open to reveal Sirius. I hadn't seen him since the pardon and we had lots to tell one another. I talked about the visit to Muggle London even. Then, as I stood up to go back to bed – back to Ron, my mind corrected – he stopped me, narrowed his eyes, and glanced at my arm. What this?  
  
I mumbled, hoping he would drop it. Hoping futilely, as it turns out.  
  
A tattoo. From London? Yes of course. And a tiger. Well. He paused, and sat down again, leaning back in the chair. Sirius stayed in that position for at least five minutes, then sprang up and smiled. So, who is it?  
  
Who is it what? I replied, more confused than ever.  
  
You don't just get a tattoo of... well, of anything without reason. And a tiger? Obviously a person. On the left side; the side of the heart. Who is it?  
  
My stomach plummeted. I said cooly, rocking on my heels.  
  
Indeed. No one. Sirius' eyes were like steel.  
  
My heart wretches. This is my godfather, the nearest thing to a father I will ever ever had. I don't want to hurt him; I wish I could tell him.  
  
Look, Sirius, if I told you anything on this line of questioning, it just puts you, me, and someone else all in danger. I won't let you take that risk. I CAN'T let you take that risk. So for now, it's just me and someone else, and even that knowledge could be fatal for you. I bite back a cry. So tired of hiding. I love Ron Weasley! I just want to tell everyone, and I can't. I can't even tell Sirius. Suddenly I find myself sobbing in Sirius' arms. I wish... are the only words I can gasp out. He holds me close and I know he understands, know I was right about him and Remus, know that somehow, someway, he knows who I love, and I am scared, so scared for him.  
  
Finally, I stop sobbing, and he releases me. he says quietly, but with a smile. He'll be worried. I nod. He's right, Ron will be worried. I stumble back to Gryffindor Tower, back to Ron, and tell him everything, and then I begin to cry again. Ron holds me tightly, showering kisses all over me.   
  
  
By the end of summer, Ron and I were constantly slipping in and out of Animagi form whenever we were alone together. We had improved in dueling so much that we could beat all the professors, but we always came to a draw between ourselves. It was amazing how the intense, one-on-two tutoring had helped us advance in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. In fact, we had special arrangements made for us to continue taking Charms as a separate tutorial, just the two of us, and we, along with Hermione, Lavendar, and Seamus, are taking an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts course, in the place of Potions. History of Magic is gone now, too. None of us miss either course.  
  
It's during Advanced DADA that the tattoos are found out. We have to meet outside of class, at odd times, to help our reflexes. At least, that's what Remus says. So one Tuesday evening at two, the five of us are roused from our beds and taken to the West Tower. I'm still wearing a sleeveless undershirt with my pajama pants, and so is Ron. We're done with the lesson and talking about our performances when Hermione notices the tattoos, and her gasp interrupts Lupin and draws the attention of Lavendar and Seamus as well. Cripes. While I had asked Lupin about becoming a wolf, he thought I was referring to some time far in the future, and he didn't know about Alpha, Tiger, or the tattoos either. And now, here we are, in the middle of the night, me with a bloody tiger on my arm, and my best friend and lover with a wolf. Just great.  
  
Hermione lead the interrogation with her best Head Girl voice. Just where did you get those?  
  
In London. You know, on my birthday. I shrug, like it's no big deal. It shouldn't be.   
  
Lavendar leans in closer. Why'd you choose those animals, anyway?  
  
Ron looks uncomfortable, but answers. Predators. The rest of the designs weren't so hot. That kind of thing. He yawns, and manages to convey the appearance of being bored. Meanwhile, Moony's eyes have been calculating. He knows the question I asked him the year before. He knows what happened at the end of last term. He glances between the two of us shrewdly. I sigh, helpless, and Ron looks at my face, then at Lupin's. He sighs as well. Our three classmates have been sleepily oblivious.   
  
  
  
Later on, a month before Christmas, I finally go talk to Dumbledore. I tell him about Ron, about the bite mark, about the tattoo. I tell him how all I want is for my Ron to be safe. I tell him what I want to give him for Christmas, what I want to do on New Years'. Is it safe, I plead? It's not fair, it really should be, my heart screams.  
  
Dumbledore looks up, face serious, and my heart plummets. Then he smiles. It's safe. It's the safest thing you could do. It *offers* protection.  
  
I can't believe it. I walk out in a haze from Dumbledore's office. I could even touch Snape without cringing at that moment. Life looks sweet for the first time... in a long time? No, maybe for the first time ever.


End file.
